


My King pt2

by Iwantabrake



Series: Taeten oneshots [5]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ten, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Lee Taeyong, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantabrake/pseuds/Iwantabrake
Summary: Part 2 of the oneshot My King
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Taeten oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132943
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	My King pt2

**Author's Note:**

> y'all help I'm posting in class cause my house be internetless this hurts I wanted to post so bad but I couldn't 💔

A normal nice day in April, to most not so special, to Ten and Taeyong it was very special though. It has been a year and 4 months since they've known each other and exactly a year since Taeyong started courting Ten. When they first met they were just staying friends even though Ten could sense Taeyong felt something more, Ten can't say he didn't feel it either though, but he was a little scared. Although it didn't really surprise Ten when they were 3 months in their friendship when Taeyong told Ten he wanted to court him. 

It was already around 4am when Ten opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Taeyong right next to him in bed, sound asleep. Reminiscing from the night prior, they didn't do much but stayed in Taeyongs room to talk and cuddle. They never worried about the guards since Taeyong always told them to leave because he had some work to do and can't be disturbed. 

Ten smiled as he delicately traced the well sculpted face with his pointer. Taeyongs proportions were out of this universe to Ten, even just his collarbones which Ten never failed to adore, now not being an exception. To his disappointment Taeyong started stirring in his sleep and eventually opened his eyes. The little smile on Taeyongs lips soon turned into a pout when he realized what time it was. 

"You're not leaving are you?", Ten just smiled sadly at the pouting male and rubbed his cheek. Ten was sad he had to leave soon since he liked spending time with Taeyong but he had to since servants would come up first thing in the morning to check on him and they couldn't really be seen yet. 

"I'm sad too you know", Taeyong took Tens hand that was rubbing his cheek and kissed it lightly while listening to the younger, "but you know I can't be here much longer" 

Taeyong didn't say anything so Ten thought he should be going, he was about to stand up when he got pulled back on the bed by Taeyong. Raising a brow Ten asked 

"What is i-", before he could finish his question he felt soft lips on his, he didn't waste any time and kissed back. After running out of air and separating Ten was even more confused, he held Taeyong close and almost like a mother questioning their child he asked 

"What's gotten into you?", Taeyong took a moment before he quickly pecked Ten on the lips again and got up from the bed. 

"I have something for you", Ten raised an eyebrow again and got out of bed too. 

It was slightly hard to see since it was dark but at least there was the moon shining in the room so it was a little easier. He went over to Taeyong and noticed him with a slim box in his hands. He stood in front of Taeyong waiting for him to make the first move. 

"Tennie you know I love you right?", Ten was confused about where all of this was coming from but he just went with it curious about what's going on with Taeyong. 

"Yes, I love you too", Ten took Taeyongs hands who were slightly shaking into his own rubbing circles into the flesh in hopes it calms the older down. Ten guessed it did when Taeyong handed the box to him. Ten carefully looked at him before taking it and slowly opening it. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Taeyong it's beautiful", the sight was indeed gorgeous, a long thin golden chain adorned with small diamonds at their ends, probably from the best gold and diamonds you could find nearby. 

"You didn't have to-", he was cut off once again with the soft lips. 

"No, I needed to" 

Ten was turning into liquid on the inside from how sweet his lover is. He couldn't help embracing the older, skin on his skin, the best feeling in the world. He really was in love and there was nothing interrupting that ever. Separating from the hug he connected their foreheads and as light as the breeze outside he whispered just for the older to hear 

"I love you more than anything", the older had a wide smile which made the younger smile too. 

"Let me put it on you", they moved to the mirror in the middle of the room, Ten took the chain and handed it to Taeyong who came behind him gently wrapping the chain around his, how Taeyong would describe it, perfectly porcelain neck. Ten almost forgot how to breathe for a moment, the sight of Taeyong who he has loved for a year now wrapping his arms around him, the present around his neck, Taeyong pampering his skin with kisses. He truly is the luckiest person alive.

But good things never last long.

"I should go", it was breaking Tens heart but he had to. When he didn't see Taeyong even try to move away he turned himself around facing the older who had a pout on his face. 

"I really should be going now", Ten was going to say something else but Taeyong was faster. 

"Stay" 

Ten was caught off guard, what does he mean stay? He can't stay, the servants will know and then it's just a matter of time till it gets out to everyone. That the king is courting a restaurant owner. 

"What do you mean stay, I can't stay", Ten had confusion written all over his face while Taeyong had a small smile on his which just made Ten even more confused. 

"Just stay with me", Ten didn't know what to reply while Taeyong continued talking. 

"Stay with me here, there's nothing that could make me more happier than waking up with you next to me every morning. I love you Ten, I am so in love with you it hurts. Even though we haven't had the most normal relationship, me not being able to publicly court you, but I never minded. Knowing I had you was and is enough for me. I don't know how I lived before, without you and your smile there. Just thinking of continuing life without you is meaningless and I couldn't imagine living any longer without having you with me, to be able to hold you, treasure you and love you everyday" 

Ten was watching with teary eyes as Taeyong opened his palm and placed a golden ring that matches his chain. Ten had to swallow a lump before being able to ask. 

"What does this mean Taeyong?", Ten was looking at the ring on the verge of sobbing when Taeyong took his chin and made him look up. 

"It means I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll let me" 

"What do you mean if, of course I will", Ten just let the tears flow out now as he was embraced once again by the love of his life and now fiance. 

"So that is a yes?", Ten snorted in amusement, he moved his head to be able to look at Taeyong and softly kissed him for the lord knows which time that night but it didn't seem like they'd stop soon anyway. 

"It's a big ass yes", it was now Taeyongs time to have teary eyes and the biggest smile on the planet. He hugged the younger tighter and Ten giggled while wrapping his legs around the olders waist. They were both happily spinning around the room until Taeyong hit the bed and made them fall on it. They calmed down and stayed like that, Ten snuggled into Taeyong as the older was hugging him tightly, just enjoying each others company. 

It was about maybe 3 minutes after when Ten realized he should've been gone by now. He was going to say something but thought now that they're engaged, does he stay? Or do they still have to keep it a secret? 

"Stop overthinking, you're tensing up, don't do that", Ten was brought back to reality hearing that, he noticed he really was starting to tense up so he relaxed and felt the older hug him even tighter, placing a light kiss on his head. Ten thinks it's safe to say he's not leaving anytime soon. 

"Was today good?", he almost missed it by how quiet Taeyong was but Ten managed to catch it, thinking what kind of question even is that? He immediately looked up at the older who genuinely looked like he wanted an answer. Ten didn't have one though, of course it was good but he doesn't think there are any words that could describe how amazing it was, from the necklace to the ring and the proposal, he loved every bit of it. 

So he went with the universal language of love and propped himself on the older so he could cup his cheeks and place a soft kiss on his forehead, nose and lips. He wasn't really one with words so this was his best way to vocalize what he couldn't with words. 

The kiss although at first very loving, quickly turned into something more, they've been sneaking around for a year and now that that's finally done they could be free like this. Pulling away Ten started leaving marks on Taeyongs jaw and neck, now he could finally show that they are each others. 

Taeyong wasn't really indifferent to it either, Ten could feel him getting harder by the minute. He started grinding on him as the older grabbed his waist. Going down Ten attached his lips to every inch of skin in front of him. He could feel Taeyongs chest going up and down as he was breathing heavily. 

"Love" 

Ten looked back up to Taeyong who was looking at him like he was practically begging for Ten to touch him. Who was Ten to disobey his King? He placed a short kiss to Taeyongs lips before undressing Taeyong and himself. He didn't even have to look to know Taeyong was watching him, he always told Ten he loves his body whenever Ten would feel insecure and because of that he never feels embarrassed or anything while undressing, especially if it's in front of Taeyong, he knows Taeyong will only love him. 

Ten grabbed the oil that was on the nightstand and placed it on the bed where Taeyong was now sitting up, leaning against the headboard. Ten went back to sitting on Taeyongs lap and started placing kisses, now adding a few bites and licks, all over his neck and jaw. Ten felt hands on his ass but felt them move away as fast, he was going to say something when he felt two wet fingers close to his entrance. Taeyong knew it wasn't painless for Ten so he thought to distract him with kisses, all up from his shoulder, neck, jaw, cheek and finally lips. Taeyong just kept kissing him while stretching him out and if Tens slight moans could tell anything, Taeyong was doing a good job. 

After a while Taeyong felt Ten was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out, the younger immediately whined but Taeyong silenced him with a kiss. 

"Don't worry I have something much better", he smiled and gave Ten, who was slightly pouting, another kiss. He kissed him again and this time without breaking it flipped them over so Ten was lying comfortably on the bed. Taeyong placed himself between Tens legs and kept kissing and leaving marks down the youngers body. 

"Love", Taeyong was halfway done leaving marks on Tens stomach when he looked up and saw the younger biting his lips. Taeyong thought he's left enough marks, Ten looked like he was beat at some places but he knew he didn't mind it. Taeyong oiled and aligned himself with Ten, bending down he kissed him to try and ease the pain. Ten grabbed the olders hand and laced their fingers together gripping hard. 

Before Ten knew it Taeyong was fully in and was feeling the burn but he didn't care when the older was holding him like he was made out of the finest porcelain. They separated from the kiss, Taeyong pulled out almost completely before pushing back in. Ten gripped his hand tight, grabbing the sheets with his other letting out a whine, Taeyong immediately stopping at that. 

"Does it hurt?", Ten just shook his head smiling, he took his free hand placing it on Taeyongs neck bringing him down so their foreheads were touching. 

With Tens assurance he started thrusting at a slow pace, giving him enough time to be fully adjusted. 

"Taeyong I know you act like I'm fragile but I'm really not", Taeyong smiled as he connected their lips, he wasn't in a rush, he wanted Ten to feel as good as possible. 

Ten, even though liking how gentle Taeyong is, wanted to release so he bucked his hips having Taeyong go deeper. The pleasure was too good causing Ten to separate from the kiss and unintentionally moan right into Taeyongs ear. 

"You really are something else, you know that", Ten just smiled giving him another peck. He continued to push himself on Taeyong who was meeting him halfway. 

They both moaned at the new found pleasure, Ten kept clenching the sheets and scratching Taeyongs back who was abusing his neck and collarbones. Ten knew he'll have some interesting marks to explain at work but he was too deep in bliss to care. 

"I'm close", Ten was barely speaking, his insides feeling like they were on fire. Taeyong thrusting even faster making the younger a complete mess. At this point Ten was seeing stars, Taeyongs back almost blood red. It only took a few more thrusts before Ten was releasing. Taeyong filling him up right after, if this is what people described as euphoria, they were right. 

Moans and curses filled the room as both were experiencing their high. They continued to kiss sloppily while the pleasure of each other took them over completely. Taeyong pulled out and crashed next to Ten on the bed, exhausted. After giving himself a minute to recover he cleaned himself and Ten with a wet rag before covering them both and snuggling himself into Ten. 

*The next morning* 

It was barely sunrise when Ten heard loud thuds on the other side of the door. He looked up at Taeyong who somehow wasn't fazed by it. 

"Taeyong", whisper shouting, Ten tried to get the older to wake up and shake his guard off. To his luck the older slowly opened his eyes, looking over to the door where the banging was coming from. With a gruff voice Taeyong answered him 

"What is it?" 

"Your majesty we have come to inform you your morning bath is being prepared and your breakfast should be done by the time you are done, is there anything else?" 

"Yes, place extra clothes in the restroom and make room for another person at the table please" 

"Yes your majesty" 

With the guard gone Taeyong blinked his eyes open a few times which Ten found cute and made him smile. The older noticed and quickly gave Ten a kiss. 

"Let's get up, we have a bath waiting for us", immediately Taeyong got up heading for the closet to get them something to wear. 

Ten first had to process the fact he stayed the night, he didn't have to sneak out or anything, he slept with Taeyong all night. The feeling was amazing. With a smile he got up heading towards the closet with Taeyong but was stopped with his reflection in the full body mirror. His hair was fluffy and sticking everywhere, his clean skin now covered in all kinds of reds and purples. He was cut off from starring at himself when he felt hands wrap themselves around his waist. He looked up to see Taeyong planting kisses at every mark he could reach. He wasn't going to lie, he could get used to this. 

"My beautiful queen", Taeyong barely whispered out but Ten heard. Confused, Ten wondered, why a queen? 

"Why not a king?", Taeyong looked up with a smile. 

"Because the queen is the most important piece"

**Author's Note:**

> anyway there are mistakes but pls look over them I didn't have time 😭✋love y'all 💕💕


End file.
